princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Biki Rock Anarchy
'Bikini "Biki" Rock Anarchy '''is the blunt and snarky daughter of Panty Anarchy and Brief Rock. She's in charge of the Vanguard League's security, while making defense weapons for some of the League members. Background After Panty got sliced by Stocking, Brief and Chuck collected all 666 pieces of her while following Corset and Stocking. At Oten City, Panty was formed again and fought with Stocking. Panty was victorious but before she could destroy Stocking and Corset, they both mysteriously escaped. Panty thanked Brief, but told him that there was a slim chance that the two would end up together. However, Panty said that he could hang out with her whenever she was free. Brief, still in love with Panty, accepted these terms. The two would hang out everywhere and Brief became Panty’s assistant in collecting Heaven Coins. Panty slowly became nicer to Brief, only teasing him out of friendliness instead of malice. Brief started to calm down around Panty and became less flustered around her, making their friendship grow. In the next couple of years, Panty finally collected enough Heaven Coins to go back to Heaven. While she was excited for this, Panty was also saddened about leaving Brief. She didn’t know exactly why and assumed because they were really good friends. But after a lot thinking, Panty realized that she was in love with Brief. She freaked out a bit because it was the first time she had a romantic connection, but after calming herself down she confessed her feelings to Brief. He was happy that she finally reciprocated his feelings for her and they started dating, cancelling Panty’s plans to go back to Heaven. They dated for a while in peace until Brief’s father intervened. Brief’s father demanded that because Brief messed it up with the mayor’s daughter, he’d be married off to the daughter of a very important man to benefit his business. Brief tried to reason with his father, but failed. His engagement party was planned to be the next week. Panty and Brief discussed what to do; it was Panty’s idea to run away from Daten City and move someplace else. After some planning, they left Daten City and moved to Townsville. Brief got a job as a ghost hunter while Panty pursued modelling as a career; they also befriended Princess and Jack. Panty and Brief dated for a few more years until they got engaged and got married. Soon, they had a daughter and named her Bikini. Biki had a fairly normal childhood; she would go to school and do very well in her studies, but closed herself off from most of her classmates. Biki and her parents would often visit Princess and Jack, hanging out with Kingsley while their parents talked. As she grew up, Biki became fascinated with technology and started to modify her toys or common kitchen items. However her lifestyle changed once Brief’s father died, making Brief the owner of Rock Foundation. This also made them very rich, moving from the Burbs to Verona Hills. With this, Biki was given her own lab to work on tech, spending most of her time afterschool there. When she wasn’t in her lab, she trained with Panty on her angel powers. Biki could turn into her angel form, but consistently failed to change her angel-made bra into a weapon. Realizing this, Biki decided to take matters into her own hands and created her own weapon: fingerless gloves that when activated, could transform into powered gauntlets. She trained with them at age 14 and continued to work on her gadgets. While she didn’t hate training or the aspect of being a hero, she did notice how most of her superpowered classmates were expected to fight evil at a very young age. Biki often saw these classmates tired, mentally and physically stressed, and balancing too much for one person. This struck a chord with her, promising herself to stay away from the life of a teen hero. Biki still kept in touch with Kingsley (being pretty much the only friend she had), but as the Vanguard League got created and Kingsley got busier, she decided to back off a bit. While her parents wanted her to be more involved with the League forming, Biki stayed away because of her previous issues with teen heros. For awhile, she just continued doing what she did until her parents set up a tour with Kingsley for her. At the tour, he explained what the League was about and showed her the different departments that they had. For most of it, Biki was uninterested until they got to the Technology department. Biki commented on how small the department was and asked Kingsley what precautions they made to keep the members safe, seeing as there were a good amount of them. Kingsley told her some of their methods, but that lead to more questions from Biki. She first shrugged it off as paranoia, but after Kingsley told her of the close calls the League had (Renee’s kidnapping, Cayenne getting stabbed, Levi getting shot) she freaked out. Once Kingsley calmed her down, she told him that she’ll make defense gadgets and any other backup weapons to keep anyone from getting hurt. Kingsley tried to reject her offer, but Biki wouldn’t take no for an answer. And so, Biki became the League’s Technology affiliate and got right to work. Personality Biki is blunt and to the point; she’ll tell it exactly how it is or how she feels, regardless of it hurts someone’s feelings. She is also realistic and practical, favoring a decision on how well it will work and not how others feel about that decision. Biki is incredibly passionate about her skills in technology and feels that she doesn’t need any help from anyone. She’s horribly independent and stubborn, only seeing her way as the best way unless factually proven wrong. Because of her attitude, she didn’t have a lot of friends before the League and offends the League members constantly. She’s an affiliate only because of her inability to work on teams. While she spends most of her time in her lab, she still trains with gauntlets “Just in case I need to defend myself. Highly unlikely, but better safe than dead.” Biki thinks of every possibility and outcome that she can, analyzing and collecting information so she knows what she can do. She also collects and memorizes the League members abilities so she can make the best defense gadgets for each person. Biki backtalks to anyone for the tiniest things, even if she’s in a dire situation. Biki also can’t really remember names well, so she just gives people nicknames that are usually demeaning. Even after becoming an affiliate for the League, Biki still believes that teens shouldn’t be forced (“Forced” as in expected to fight because of their parents, society, etc.) to fight for good or evil, and should be restricted to what they can do if they still want to be teen heros. She also blames adults for making kids fight and feels that THEY should be responsible to fight their own battles. The only reason she helps out is because Biki wants the members to be safe while fighting and that she would do anything for Kingsley. This is why she only makes defense gadgets for the League and not anything that could harm someone. She also believes that heros shouldn’t solely rely on their powers on the chance that their powers fail them. This comes from her mother telling Biki her previous experience with losing her powers when she needed them, and how she felt weak. Biki also wants her gadgets to be useful to everyone, powers or no powers. Biki has a great love for sweets. Cookies, Candies, she’ll eat it all. Panty tried to keep this at bay when she was little, but overtime she let her eat whatever. Now, she’ll have sweets when she works late in her lab and will have some sort of sweet on her at all times. Surprisingly, she shares her sweets to others but only because she has a lot on hand. Appearance Biki has light ginger hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She has six freckles on her face and nowhere else. Biki has a punk yet simple look: she wears a black off the shoulder top with a blue tank over it. She wears slightly darker blue pants with a spiked belt and black heeled boots. With this, Biki wears her short light gray fingerless gloves with darker gray buttons on the palms. When she presses them, they transform into her gauntlets. These gauntlets can fire lasers, electrical blasts, and project holograms (until Biki makes more upgrades for them). She only wears her angelic bra (not using normal bras), but she does have a million different versions of the same one. The colors and styles change, but all of them have a butterfly embroidery at the center. While she doesn’t transform into it often, her angel outfit is a white top and shorts with a light blue spiked belt. On the ends of the belt are black hearts, matching her heart earrings. She also wears a light blue leather jacket with spikes at the shoulders and white boots. Biki still keeps her gloves cause she still needs them to fight despite her transformation. She wears a black lab coat and blue tinted glasses when she works in her lab. Relationships Panty and Brief Biki has a good relationship with her mother, though she can be a bit too reckless for her taste. Panty trains Biki on how to fight and defend herself, while also telling Biki about her times fighting ghosts. She also gives Biki fashion tips, often showering her with expensive outfits from her modeling job. Biki doesn’t really wear these outfits and feels that the modeling and fashion industry are a bit of a sham. The two with her father spend time together watching stupid reality shows. Panty wishes that her daughter were more social and popular with boys, so she highly encourages/pressures her into changing herself. Biki mostly dodges her obvious hints. Biki loves her father, though she thinks he’s a bit weak. She goes to her father for advice on what to do when things get tough, and tells her father first about her inventions. Brief often tells her about things on the occult in case she needs it, but Biki doesn’t care to remember all of it. Stocking Biki doesn’t know much about her aunt. She’s only heard bit and pieces from her parents when they talk about stories from their youth. She’s fascinated by her: An excellent ghost slayer, smart and snarky, and a love for sweets. Whenever she asks for more information, Panty changes the subject. Brief explained Stocking’s betrayal, how much that hurt Panty and that Stocking doesn’t matter now. Secretly, Biki has been looking for her mysterious aunt since she was 15. No results yet, but Biki hopes that she’ll be able to reunite them and talk to her when she does. She believes that her and Stocking would be close. Kingsley Biki has known Kingsley ever since they were little, so she basically sees him as a close family friend. They were on good terms and saw each other when their parents would meet up. The two would talk about alot of things, like their tech and inventions. Kingsley was the only person that Biki actually took time to soften what she wanted to say. He, along with Cayenne, were her only consistent friends until the start of the League. After that, Biki started to drift away because of her issues with heros and because he was busy. As an affiliate, she still sees Kingsley around and talks with him, but at this point it’s only about stuff to help the League. There are a few times they talk to each other personally, but this doesn’t happen often. Cayenne Like Kingsley, Biki has known Cayenne since they were little. She always liked Cayenne’s rough style and way of thinking, bounding over that with each othe. But eventually Cayenne and Kingsley both got too busy to hang out with Biki. She talks to Cayenne slightly more than Kingsley because she’s not as busy as him, but it’s not on a regular basis. Kandi Biki met Kandi after accidentally confusing her for a League member and conducting an impromptu evaluation. Kandi did play along for a bit, stating that her skills were gaming based. Biki realized her mistake and started to walk off, but Kandi tagged along and continued to talk to her. Biki soon appreciated Kandi’s “mind her own business” nature and wishes she could still have that. She also likes Kandi’s chill attitude and tries (keyword tries) to take it down a notch when she’s with her. Kandi and Biki hang out, but Kandi usually has to drag Biki out of her work and make her relax. They mostly just watch tv, movies, and talk about anything really. Kandi also thinks it’s pretty cool that Biki is basically a magical girl and introduces her to magical girl shows. Biki sometimes gives Kandi the expensive clothes and accessories she gets from her mom, saying that Kandi would appreciate them more than her. Persephone At first, she dismissed Persephone for being flighty and clueless. But as time went on, she realized that Persephone was a very sweet girl who, despite Biki’s blunt comments, always treated her kindly. Now, Biki treats Persephone better than most of the League members (on the same level as Kingsley) and educates her on technology because to her, it’s a crime that someone be that clueless. Biki and Persephone hang out when Biki isn’t too busy. Biki secretly wishes that she was as likeable as Persephone and attempts to lighten her attitude, but usually fails. Quotes “A giant robot, eh Kingsley?” Biki thought for a minute. “Well, we would have to get enough supplies and a bigger work space to even accommodate a robot of that size. Everyone in the Tech department would have to work overtime on it, we would need to do countless tests and retests to see if it’s working correctly, and make sure every weapon we include won’t overheat its power unit. Someone would have to create a design that reflects the League and you, along with the other heads of the League, would need to test run it so you guys don’t crash it and potentially die.” Kingsley nodded along as Biki described the lengthy process. “I understand completely Biki; it would take alot of work and effort among all of us, especially from Technology department.” Kingsley smiled at her. “Sooo does that mean you’l-” “No, of course not. That’d be such a waste of time, and we already have enough members who can mostly attack for themselves. Not to mention the damage it would have on the city. Real sorry I got your hopes up Kingsley.” ~~ Biki took out her notebook and started to write. “Now, the first evaluation for the Knowledge department is...Vera Lucitor?” A young three eyed girl stepped up towards her. “That would be me!” Biki rushed to Vera, her eyes wide with excitement and curiosity. “You’re a demon right? Do the names ‘Stocking’ and ‘Corset’ mean anything to you? What about ‘Scanty’ and ‘Kneesocks’?” Vera looked confused at Biki. “Umm, no? Those are just articles of clothing right?” Biki stopped for a moment and looked down at her file. Vera Lucitor, Princess of the Underworld… She sighed, resuming her blasé demeanor. “It seems that I had you mistaken for something else. Any notable powers?” “Well, I know karate and I’m pretty capable with a sword.” Vera smiled. However, her smile faded as Biki wrote a couple of notes down and walked away from her. “How disappointing. Who’s next?” ~~ “WHAT are you wearing?” Benji asked, staring as Biki walked into the Tech department. Biki looked down at her clothes: a light blue shirt with holes all over, excessively ripped jeans, and her signature black boots. She looked back up to a judging Benji. “Why are there so many rips and holes in that outfit?! Did you find that at Goodwill? Oh wait, it must of been some place worse, cause Goodwill actually has stuff more decent than this! And also-” “Let’s get a few things straight here,” Biki said, crossing her arms. “Firstly, fashion is bullshit; any other day this outfit could be seen as ‘bold’ and ‘innovative’. The only reason it’s not is cause of an obituary rule that fashion designers made up so the common mass can buy their overpriced garbage. Secondly, the outfits that we’re wearing right now could cost thousands of dollars if the right label was on it, and people would still buy it so they can gain some status that you probably believe in. Nothing is set in stone when it comes to fashion.” Biki walked past a surprised Benji, still keeping a sharp glare on him. “And finally, I’m not taking fashion advice from someone who doesn’t bother to dye their roots.” “EXCUSE ME?! I’M THE MOST FASHION FORWARD PERSON IN THE LEAGUE! MY ROOTS ARE A STYLE CHOICE!” “Just admit that you’re lazy and don’t have enough time to dye them. It’s completely fine...I forgot your name. I’ll just call you ‘Roots’ from now on.” ~~ "Biki!” Biki turned from the hologram she was looking at to Persephone, ukulele in hand. “Hey Seph, what do you want? I’m kinda busy at the moment.” “I just wanted to play a few songs that I practiced on my ukulele! But everyone I ask gives me a funny look or says they’re busy. Could you listen? I really want a second person’s opinion!” Biki briefly thought of all the work she needed to do: members to evaluate, powers to record, prototypes to be made. Making self defense weapons was no easy task, especially the kind that she was making; shields all compacted into one small badge. She would be stuck in her lab for days on end. But she couldn’t just say no to Persephone, or give her one of her blunt comments. Persephone just seemed too good, too kind, and too caring for that. Or for Biki. She sighed. “Yeah, I’ll totally listen to your songs Seph.” “Awesome! And maybe afterwards we can go somewhere!” “That’d be nice.” ~~ Biki sat down at the table with Kandi. “Kandi, I told you that I have alot of work to do. I don’t have time for breaks.” Biki was in the process of evaluating the League members, until Kandi somehow convinced her to take a break in the League’s lunch hall. The two girls put their trays down. Kandi gave Biki a smile. “C’mon Biki, everyone needs a break now and then. And besides, I have a few questions to ask you.” “Me? Seriously?” Biki grabbed the cookie off her lunch tray and took a bite out of it. “Alright, what is it?” “You got any powers? I mean other than your cool gauntlets.” “Well since I’m half angel, I can transform into my angel form and use my weapon. But for some reason I can’t, so I just don’t transform all that much.” Kandi smirked at Biki. “Sooo basically, you’re a magical girl?” “What? No I’m not,” Biki said, a confused look on her face. “I can’t believe you would even say something so stupi-” “You can transform into a literal angel, have the ability to use a magical weapon, and need to balance your everyday life, the League, and any other internal junk you’re dealing with. You’re a magical girl.” Biki became silent for a few seconds and sighed. “Welp, I can’t beat that very sound logic.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess you’re right. Since you’re obviously an expert, I gotta ask you this: When I am gonna to “realize my full potential” and finally use my weapon?” “Eh, I give it after a “end of the hour, I need to save everyone” situation. You’ve ever watched Sailor Moon?” Trivia *Biki has her own car: it’s a white jeep similar to her mom’s Jeep. Unlike her mom, Biki is a very careful driver. *She occasionally tutors Persephone when she needs help with school. *Was originally written to be a love interest for Raleigh, until the introduction of Hazelle. *The first letters in Biki's full name spell out bra ('B'ikini '''R'ock 'A'narchy). *Songs relating to Biki: "Endlessly", "Freaking Out", and Money by Mystery Skulls *Old concept art for Biki: sta.sh/01gkql9wanq0 sta.sh/01e5f7y46acd sta.sh/01r0kg4fowxh sta.sh/0crexamw2bl Category:Next Gen Category:16 years old Category:Affiliate Category:Female Category:Vanguard League Category:Characters